Il mio grande fratello cattivo Mafia
by pococo
Summary: 'My big bad Mafia Brother' AU. "F-Fratello?" One of the men with a curl said, stepping closer to Tsuna. Tsuna looked away silently. There he was, his brother, Lovino. A Tsuna-Is-North-Italy fic.
1. Chapter 1

Il mio grande fratello cattivo Mafia

Prologue

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, kicking Tsuna in the head. Tsuna visibly cringed, turning to the baby-turned hit man. "What's wrong, your getting a nervous…" Reborn had noticed it right after they had gotten off the plane and onto Italian soil. The Vongola guardian's had just won there rings so Tsuna had proposed they go visit Italy. Tsuna's exact words?

'_M-Maybe we can go to see what Italy is really like?_' But the way he said it was nervous, like there was something there that scared Tsuna. That peaked Reborn's interest. Plus he had noticed that Tsuna had been getting sickly lately. Overly tired, running fevers.

Reborn didn't know why. And it confused him to no end.

Reborn looked up from his Fedora, and scowled a bit.

He will find out eventually.

"Iie, nothing is wrong R-Reborn, you must be seeing things…!" Tsuna said.

Tsuna turned around. Seeing things his ass. Tsuna looked up into the sky. '_They don't know_,' he thought to himself. _'They don't know who I am…'_ He looked around where he was. Yes, he was nervous. One because he didn't want anyone who knew him here in Italy to know he was here. Two) He hadn't been in Italy for 3 years. He was slowly recovering from his illness, because quiet frankly only Italy could stop this.

Because while his name might be Tsunayoshi Sawada, he is first and foremost known as Feliciano Vargas, North Italy…

* * *

"Jyuudaime! Look, this is where the gladiators fought each other. I bet Jyuudaime could have beaten any gladiator!" Gokudera proclaimed proudly. Tsuna smiled at him, sweat dropping.

"O-Of course I can..!" Tsuna looked away slighty. Yamamoto and Ryohei started fighting about who would win in a fight. Ryohei said it was him because he was so extreme and Yamamoto thought himself because it was all a game right?

'_Heh, me? Nah, that was Nonno Roma's job… O-Or Germany's. Wahhh, I miss Germany…' _Tsuna thought, a tear slipping down his face. Everyone stopped fighting as they noticed there boss crying.

"J-Jyuudaime! Whats wrong? Did I make you cry I'm sorry!" Gokudera wailed, hitting his head on the pavement. "I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy…"

"B-Boss?" Chrome frowned, putting a hand on his shoulders…" Reborn just stared, thinking about all the weird things that where happening lately. No one noticed as a pair males stepped closer to him.

"_Bastardo stupido. Sto cercando di trovare lui, ma il Giappone si rifiuta di dirmi dove si trova!(_1)" One of the males yelled at the other.

"_Mi dispiace Romano, sono sicuro che lo troveremo presto …_(2)"

The Vongola noticed that Tsuna had stiffened when he heard the voice. But he continued to ignore them until they passed a bit.

"I-I'm fine Gokudera…"

The people who had passes by stopped when they heard that voice. '_Oh no they weren't far enough.'_

"_F-Fratello?" _One of the men with a curl said, stepping closer to Tsuna. Tsuna looked away silently. There he was, his brother, Lovino. Gokudera, being the ever wonderful right-hand man he is went in front of the his Jyuudaime.

"Who are you?"

Tsuna sighed, putting a hand on Gokudera. "Stop it Gokudera.." Tsuna said seriously. Tsuna looked up into brown eyes that mirrored his own. "_Ciao fratello, è bello rivederti…._(3)" The guardian's looked at there leader, feeling confused for the first time. Even Reborn was shocked.

"WHAT?"

* * *

I had this idea for a while thought I would write it out before I forget it. Please review!

(1_) Bastardo stupido. Sto cercando di trovare lui, ma il Giappone si rifiuta di dirmi dove si trova! _- Stupid bastard. I'm trying to find him, but Japan refuses to tell me where he is!

(2)_Mi dispiace Romano, sono sicuro che lo troveremo presto .._. - I'm sorry Romano, I'm sure we will find him soon...

(3)_Ciao fratello, è bello rivederti. _- Hello brother, it is nice to see you again.


	2. Chapter 2

Il mio grande fratello cattivo Mafia

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna? Who are these people?"

Tsuna looked at his guardians who looked back at him confused. Tsuna looked away. Lovino looked between them and down at Reborn, who didn't even know who the two were. The southern part of Italy looked at his brother in shock.

"The Mafia, fratello? Are you crazy. _Merda!_" He cursed, angry. Tsuna shrunk hiding behind Gokudera who was looking at the two in fury.

"Who the hell do you think you are scaring the Jyuudaime like that!" Lovino glared at him.

"I can yell at my brother how ever I want…" He yelled back. While they were arguing, the other guardians tried to stop there fight. Spain meanwhile had crept up to Italy (Tsuna) and started running away with him.

"Come on Lovi, _mi amor_!" Lovino looked at his lover, not that he would ever admit that, and smirked at all present.

"_Ciao, bastardi!" _He said running, causing everyone to panic as they realized there boss was gone.

* * *

Tsuna looked around, noticing he was at the house he and his brother shared almost 16 years ago before… before he left. Before he out of sadness ran away. He looked up, hearing foot steps and saw him brother looked at him with sadness.

"Sixteen years, fratello. Sixteen _years_. It may not seem much to us as countries but… _Dannazione, _its felt like 160 to me. I… fratello…." Tsuna looked in shock as his brother broke down in tears. He had never seen his brother cry. He was always the stronger of the two.

"Lovi…"

"Feliciano. Where were you..?"

Feliciano, because that's who he really was, sighed. "Japan."

"_G-Giappone?"_ Lovino chocked out in shock. Feliciano nodded.

"Yes, You know how the arcobeleno came to be right?" Feliciano said to his brother, who nodded. "Well there was some left over chaos magic left over from it so I used that magic and the fact that I was allowed me to become a child again to go into hiding, but the thing is, I miscalculated how much magic to use and…" Feliciano grimaced. "Well, I became unborn…"

"U-Unborn..?"

"_Si_, unborn. I had to be 'born' again so I allowed myself to be born to a man and woman who's unborn child was about to die. But the thing is the only reason I was able to take over the body was because the father had Italian blood, no matter how small amount it was."

Lovino nodded a little confused. Spain, who just entered the room, heard the majority of the conversation.

"Feli, why would you need to be turned into a child again anyway?"

After hearing this Feliciano stiffened.

**A/N:** Late update is late? Yes well, sorry about that. Hehe. Anyway, in the company of the Vongola, he will be Tsuna, but to the countries Feliciano.

Anyway, Translations:

Merda-Shit

Mi amor- My love

Bastardi- Bastard

Dannazione- Damn it

Giappone- Japan

Si- yes


	3. Chapter 3

_There was a rustle of cloth, the wind was blowing and 2 people, one with brown hair and one with blonde, sat together. It was silent for a couple more minutes, before the one with blonde hair started to talk._

"_We will protect you forever you know, even Alaude…"_

_The brown haired boy turned to the blonde and just smiled sadly._

"_Ve? You don't really need to, you know! I can protect myself!" He insisted, pouting. The blonde shook his head._

"_No, you are our country, we owe you and your brother our lives…" _

_The brown haired boy sighed, leaning back on his arms as he opened his eyes and looked up into the star filled Italian sky._

_He looked next to him, but his companion was gone. And then he remembered, he had been dead for centuries now. He looked down at his hands, not his hands but his hands all the same._

_Tsunayoshi Sawada's hands._

"_Giotto, who knew I would one day be your descendant?"_

_He didn't get an answer._

* * *

CHAPTER 2

* * *

Feliciano breathed in deep, trying to calm the tears that were threatening to spill after Spain asked that question. He hadn't cried since _that_ happened and he wasn't going to start now. But being in the presence of two people he knew he could trust…

He started to sob, tears coming out of his eyes and falling to the floor, making his hands wet and face blotchy. He just could not help it! What _he_ did to him was just unforgivable. When he started crying his brother rushed over trying to calm him down.

"_Fratello, calmati. Per favore! Dimmi che cosa è sbagliato? (1)_" Lovino asked quickly. "What happened to make you this way?" His brother was worried, he knew, he could see it on his face, hear it in his voice. He knew his brother had trouble expressing his real fearings, which made him seem like a bastard, which he was, but still.

Feliciano looked to the side.

"Germany.. He.."

Lovino's eyes widened. The thing was countries that were close to each other tended to call each other by there human names. The only times they would call each other there country name would be if they were not close, wronged them, or in an important meeting. So hearing his brother call that Potato bastrd by his country name. It shocked him considering before his brother left the two were…

Lovino paled, hoping that it wasn't what he thought.

"What did that _Bastardo _do?"

Feliciano once more looked away.

"He.. He cheated on me~ With _Francia di tutti i popoli! (2)" _He cried out, starting to cry again.

Inside Lovino was seething inside. How dare he hurt _his_ Fratello!

Lovino stood up from hugging brother, his face shadowed and dark.

"Hehehehehe….~"

"F-Fratello?" Feliciano asked scared, resisting the urge to 'Hieee'.

"Well, Germany better watch out tomorrow… there is a reason why some of the best mafia famiglie come from southern Italy…"

"Lovi, you don't need to-" Feli started but Spain held up a hand.

"Big brother Spain!"

"No Feli, _we will_…" Spain had a hard look on his face.

"B-But why tomorrow?"

Spain turned his head to him, his cheerful face was back. Spain just laughed.

"Why, because the world meeting is tomorrow… and your coming~" Lovino just nodded to that.

"VE?"

* * *

**A/N:** How long has it been now? I-I don't know. But here is your chapter. I wrote it by hand during school so that I can come home and type it up. FEEL GRATEFUL AND LEAVE ME TONS OF BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS!

EDITEDIT: ^ That was like 3 days ago, but because FF is being mean... I would like to thank Lydiacatfish for helping me figure out how to post this chapter. So, this chapter is dedicated to you! Thank you!

Translations:

(1)_Fratello, calmati. Per favore! Dimmi che cosa è sbagliato?- _Brother, calm down. Please! Tell me what is wrong?

(2) _Francia di tutti i popoli! - _France of all people!

And then the usual curses and words

Fratello-Brother

Bastardo- Bastard

Ect.


End file.
